There are known in the art devices which include flexible displays (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,490,402, 5,469,020, 7,242,315, 5,821,688, 6,680,724, 6,204,902, 7,128,269, 7,274,413, 6,885,032 and 7,161,590). Some such devices (or sections thereof, e.g. the surface of their flexible displays) may be folded or bended such that their flexible displays (or surfaces thereof) may be curved. The flexibility of the displays of these devices gives rise to several advantages, such as portability. By utilizing the flexibility feature of the displays, compact devices may be developed which are generally slim so that they are commercially appealing. And yet, many benefits remain untapped. Some aspects of the similarity of flexible displays to sheets of paper and other bendable surfaces, and shared characteristics therewith, have not yet been exploited. Additionally, maintaining the suggested compact nature may bring about some limitations which have not yet been surpassed. As devices discussed above (i.e. devices which include flexible displays) become more popular and available, there exists a need to address such issues.
Generally, visuals displayed by flexible displays may be a result of users interacting with devices which include such flexible displays. Accordingly, it may be desired to facilitate interacting with said devices, or to facilitate operating them, for controlling what is displayed by said flexible displays.